The invention relates to a mounting clip for supporting pipes generally vertically, obliquely or upright, in particular pipe systems of power stations, comprising a support frame adapted to encompass the pipe or the like and having ends which are provided with transverse support plates which are in turn connected to a suspension system.
Pipe clips which serve as a connection between the pipe line and the shock absorbing elements of a pipe line system in power station engineering applications are specifically designed for accepting dynamic forces. To this effect, such conventional pipe clips are made in the form of a rigid support trestle serving, on the one hand, to establish a connection to the pipe, and, on the other hand, to a stationary support. The rigid support trestle is either a welded construction or a steel casting of a relatively heavy weight whose manufacture is involved and expensive. Since a great number of such pipe clips are required for a pipe line system, the financial expenditure for such conventional pipe clips is high, apart from the fact that it is difficult to handle the heavy and rigid pipe clip.